Buzz enlists Bonnie's toys' help/Zurg resets Woody
This is how Buzz enlists Bonnie's toys' help and Zurg resets Woody goes in Toy Story 3. at Bonnie's house, Bonnie is fast asleep. Buzz gets out of her bed and runs to the door. He finds the address of Bonnie's house on her backpack behind her cape Buzz Lightyear: 1225, Sycamore? toys wake up and see Buzz Mr. Pricklepants: Buzz? What are you doing? gets down Buzz Lightyear: I've gotta get outta here. Trixie: You're leaving? Buttercup: But didn't you have fun today? Buzz Lightyear: Well, of course I did, more than I’ve had in years, but, you see, I belong to someone else. holds up his boot to show them Buttercup: Who's "Yid-nuh"? Mr. Pricklepants: I believe it's pronounced "Yid-nay". Dolly: You guys, it says "Andy". Buzz Lightyear: He's my Bonnie. And he’s leaving soon. I gotta get home. other toys approach him Buzz Lightyear: His address is Elm Street. 234 Elm. You guys have a map? Trixie: I’ll fire up the computer. Woody is seen tied up on a chair made of LEGO Woody: Untie me, you cowards! I need to talk to Zurg! Pharynx: Zip it, West Wrangler. You don’t talk to Zurg till we say you can… appears in the doorway Zurg: Pharynx? What's going on here? Why is this toy tied up? Pharynx: (stammers) He got out, Zurg. Zurg: Got out? and approaches Woody and unties him No, no, no, no. This is not how we treat our guests. F-A-Oh, my Schwarz. There you go. I’m so sorry. Woody: Zurg, there’s been a mistake. Zurg: Mistake? Woody: The children in the Caterpillar Room are not age-appropriate for me and my friends. We respectfully request a transfer to the Butterfly Room. Zurg: Well, request granted. Pharynx: But, Zurg-- Zurg: Hush now, Pharynx. This toy's shown initiative, leadership. Why, I'd say we've found ourselves a keeper. Hear that, everyone? We got a keeper! toys cheer walks with Woody Zurg: We're calling you up to the big leagues, son. From now on, you'll have anything you want. Woody: Excellent. I'll go get my friends. goes to do so but Zurg stops him Zurg: Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, boss. Those Caterpillar kids need someone to play with. Woody: But my friends don’t belong there. Zurg: Oh, none of us do, I agree. Which is why, for the good of our community, we ask the never toys, the stronger ones, to take on the hardships the rest of us can’t bear anymore. Woody: Well, I-I guess that makes sense. But I can’t accept. We’re a family. We stay together. Zurg: Family man, huh? I understand. Put him back in the timeout chair. grabs Woody Woody: What are ya... put me down! pins Woody in the LEGO chair Zurg: Bring in the Bookworm. whistles. A bookworm carrying a torch searches through a bookshelf Bookworm: Ah! Here it is. It was filed under "Western." picks it up Glow walks over to Woody Zurg: Okay, where is it? finds the page to reset Woody Zurg: Oh, here it is! begins reading it Zurg: To reset your Sheriff Woody, switch from play to demo. Glow opens Woody's back and flips the switch on his voice box Woody: Stop! No! No! NO!!!!